Soul Eater, A Friend Along the Way
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: (Disclaimer blah blah blah we don't own soul eater it belongs to someone else, this is a sequel to a fan fic we did called soul eater, the hands of time work in reverse so read that first) ahem, The Journey continues as Sam has ran away from his home of death city and is now searching for his friend who is the only one one can help him.


I've found nothing, no trace of the sightless. I've been starved, depraved of sleep, and without friends. I've never felt so alone. I haven't done this in a long time and I think its about time. Then I plop down in the grass and cry, I cry for a long time just trying to get my emotions under control. Then I stand and start running again. Three days have passed and now I'm running through a forest being chased by huge attack dogs. Think Sam think, my mental compass is spinning trying to find north, follow the code, look for the signs. That part of the message was so freakin easy that I almost laughed when I first read it. The code, I'm standing at the edge of a cliff, thinking about jumping down to the end. In the past month as the flash of letters and numbers the for a split second pops up on my ipod screen sometimes. If you are a total nerd like me you'll know that code can spell out messages clear as day. This one read, north, stay to the north, find the single mountain. Those were the signs. I hear a bark from close behind me. Just keep running, just keep moving. If you're wondering where my hoverboard went, one doc cut it in half with one freakin claw. Then the forest clears up and there sits a huge rock in my way. I take a running leap and take hold of the rock, the dogs are right below me and snapping at my feet. I climb up and jump to the other side, leaving my attackers behind. i collapsed, exhausted. Why did they come for me, they were just normal wolves but bigger, faster. Then, against my will, I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

For the first time in a good month I have a serious mental breakdown. This whole depretion thing isn't going too well. I'm leaning against the rock I fell asleep on thinking really dark thoughts. At one point I even go so far as thinnking, "screw the mition, I'lle just go feed myself to those lovely wolves back there, because I just don't care anymore." But in the end I manage to get to my feet and pull it togeather. Then I take my first good look at my suroundings. Rocks rocks and more rocks. Then I spot something, a small white ball about 400 yards infront of me. The onely problem is the the rock field in front of me is inlayed with active land mines. Don't ask why I know this because even I don't know. To test my theory I take a peble and throw it at an unsuspecting rock. BOOM!, there's a blinding flash of firy light and then a chain reaction of identicle explotions in a ring around the white ball. Well, that solves one problem I think as i not so carefully jump from rock to rock. When I get to the ball I pick it up. I roll it around for a bit and find nothing special about it. Then why is it here. I must be getting close to where my friend is hiding out. Then I think of my friend, Nicholas. He's dangerous alright, ts why he left the mines. I think of what he looks like, light brown hair, greenish blueish eyes, tall, and completely blind. Then it clicks, its the end of a blind person's cane. You know that thing that rolls around on the floor. I examine the rock under my feet, it has a barely noticable indentation in the exact center. I press the ball into the rock and hear a tiny click. No, it couldn't have been that easy I think to myself. Then I step back and see the rock under my feet break apart into six rings one inside of another. On the rings are random numbers the have no rhyme or reason. Its a code, Nick always had an interist in puzzle solving so why not have the trap door to his secret underground hideout be a huge puozle. I move the consentric rings into the correct place. I can't tell you the order of the numbers and what the numbers mean because that would give you the combination to my friend's hide out. I press the center again and pop off the stone with no problems and see a narrow lader leading down. Without hesitation I drop into the hole and screw the stone back in place. Then I climb down the lader. It seems to never end it just keeps going down. Until I reach the bottom. There is one single lightbulb hanging from the cieling that illuminates a set of double doors. They open easally and I walk through. As soon as I close the doors behind me I hear a voice. "So, you made it." "Oh my god, Nick is that you?" "Yeah its me, who did you expect, Asura?" "Yah, and what is it that you brought me for?" He flicks on a light and his place comes comto full view. We're in a sitting room with two couches, a coffee table and a huge flatscreen TV equipped with an X-box 360. "Sit down" he says. I sit and two glasses of Red Stuff rise from the clearly high-tech table. "How did you know!" I yell, "this stufs the best man." "I have my ways." he says trying to surpress a grin. I glug down the soda and ask him what this is all bout. "Well, this may sound creepy but I've been watching over you for the past 7 years just seeing if you were ok ts all." "After that little fight you had with what's his name, black star I found you had something different about you, some kind of power." "ok, how do we test that" I ask. "Well, first, I have to read your mind." One more thing I forgot to tell you about Nicholas is that he can read and control the minds of other people which makes him super powerful. Then he tells me to put my hands on the table, he puts his hands on top of mine and closes his eyes in deep concentration. About 10 seconds later he opens his eyes and takes his hands off. "You can cause explosions and fires at will." he said. "Ts why you could hit black star with that invisible wall." "So, how do I use this" I ask. "Easy, just point and do a little finger gun motion and the explosion happens." He said so excitedly like an eager kid about to open presents on Christmas. But our party was soon interrupted when we heard what sounded like a hatch opening. "Shh, listen I sounds like…" Nick began until a smoke bomb went off blinding me (Not Nick though because he is already blind) A figure can be made out of the smoke and it turns out to be that jackass Black Star. "THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FOREVER DID YOU KETCHUP HEAD!" Black Star screams into my ear. "YOU'RE A WANTED FUGITIVE IN DEATH CITY AND I HAVE COME TO CLAIM YOUR SOUL!" He was now with Tsubaki who had turned into her shuriken form and was being thrown in my direction. I could hear the piercing of flesh but felt no injuries when t realized Nick had jumped into the way to save my life. I pointed my finger at Black star and shot sending him flying into the wall. "Nick, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked my injured friend with my eyes filling up with tears. "What do you think dumbass, *cough* I just wanted *cough*to save a friend thats all…" His big, sad eyes look at me with one tear rolling down his cheek. He unravels and i blue soul floats there in my open hands. I'm gonna honor him with a proper burial i think to myself as i take off and escape as the smoke from my explosion begins to fade with Black Star knocked out cold with Tsubaki by his side. I will never forgive, never forget

There is one thought in my head. I need to find Joe, he's my only friend in the world. I found my hoverboard, broken and smashed but I managed to get it into working condition. I fly back to death city a month has past since Nick died. As he died a part of me went with him, my hope died as well. Finally I see the skyline of death city. The twisted, creepy face of the sun glares down at me with an expression of total disgust. Even the freaking sun hates me. The city is coming up close and I land on the top of a building. Before I go looking for Joe I need my weapons. I fly to the DWMA and see kid Liz and Patti on the ground but i dont really care so... I run into my apartment building where i find Max and Conor but of course, Joe is no where to be found. I approach Max first, when I barge in he's sitting on his couch as happy as he can be with a bowl of cheetos and the halo pause menu on the screen. He turns around and runs to me. He gives me a bear hug and says, "Sam, oh my god where have you been." "Nick is… In a better place now," I say solemnly. His face falls and he says "I'm sorry, what is it that you wans, are you staying." "No, I'm getty you and Conor and getting the hell out." "I'm a fugitive and I need to leave." We run out and grab conor. "I made a hoverboard for myself but since you're back I guess it can be yours." Conor says. "Thanks bro," I say. Its really high tech and awesome it even has the option to dispense coffee and Red Stuff which amy brothers have taken a liking to. "We're going to find Joe, and I know just where to look," I tell them as they happily turn into swords. I start up the hoverboard and fly to that same old abandoned mansion, and guess who's on the roof waiting to strike, Joe.


End file.
